The Found Son
by Lady Chapelle
Summary: What if Alexx did not do the autopsy on Tim Speedle and then the CSI team found that he is not in his grave? Does their new female medical examiner have the answers they are looking for?
1. Chapter 1

The Found Son

The Found Son

Summary: What if Alexx did not do the autopsy on Tim Speedle and then the CSI team found that he is not in his grave? Does their new female medical examiner have the answers they are looking for?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters. I do own Sara Robins though.

Feedback: Please no flames please, I'm very fragile. LOL.

Chapter 1 – Sara

Horatio Caine walked the corridors with a female companion by his side, the new medical examiner. To Horatio, she seemed young possibly in her mid to late twenties. Eagerness shined through her blue-grey eyes, the eagerness of starting new. He knew soon those eyes will lose that eagerness.

"So Ms. Robins –" Horatio began but was quickly cut off with the female saying,

"Sara sir. I prefer people calling me Sara."

"Sara it is." Horatio pointed over to a door. "This is the autopsy room." He opened the door and held it for Sara, then entered after her. Inside, they watched Alexx Woods perform a y-incision on a fresh corpse.

"Alexx, I've brought you your new assistant." Horatio called out to the female beginning to perform the autopsy.

"Good, I'll be there…in…a…" A loud slurping came from the corpse as the skin was being peeled off the muscle and bones. Horatio watched Sara for a reaction, but she held none. He drew the conclusion that she probably could hold her own.

"Very interesting technique Alexx." Horatio commented as Alexx removed her gloves and threw them into the hazards bin.

"I do try." Alexx said as she walked up and held out her hand to Sara. "I'm Alexx Woods; it's a pleasure to finally meet you Sara." Sara shook her hand.

"Likewise." Sara replied. Horatio's phone rang.

"Sorry." He apologized and opened his phone quietly walking to the corner with a "Caine."

"Well I will certainly be able to get things done in here, my other assistants and the CSI members end to either be squeamish or get in the way." Alexx said to Sara.

"Well hopefully I'm neither." Sara replied.

"I hope so Sara."

"Alexx." Horatio interrupted. "I just got word about a possible homicide in the Glades. Could you go check it with me?"

"Of course Horatio. Sara could you finish this autopsy for me?" Alexx asked.

"Sure Alexx. You two go on."

"Thank you Sara." Horatio said.

"No thank you sir for giving me this chance."

"Sara, its Horatio, if we are going to work together."

"Alright sir." Sara replied a bit sarcastically. Alexx chuckled at them.

"Sara." Horatio answered in an irritated tone and walked out the door with Alexx. "I think she will be the death of me."

"Horatio, I think we need some of that kind of attitude since Tim died." Commented Alexx.

"I don't know, but I know it has not been the same since Speed died."

"I know Horatio, but hopefully she'll bring some saneness to this place."

"I hope so."

Sara began to search for the death form for the autopsy at Alexx's desk. When she could not find the form there, Sara started rifling through the file cabinet looking for the forms in there and found a folder that seemed thinner than the others. Sara opened the folder and noticed something wrong. The form for the initial autopsy for this person was missing. Sara picked up the phone near Alexx's desk and called the front desk.

"Yes who do I talk to for a missing autopsy report? The name…Tim Speedle."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Alexx

Chapter 2 – Alexx

"I'll let you through to the head of your department." The front desk said.

"You know what; I think it might be misplaced. I'm probably jumping to conclusions." Sara said to the front desk.

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"Yes I'm positive." Sara hung up the phone. She was glad that she did not hand Alexx in. She did not want to let the others hate her.

Ring

"Robins." Sara answered her cell phone.

_"Hey."_ A masculine voice came through her cell's ear piece. _"How's your day going?"_

"Alright for now, but I found something weird."

_"What exactly?"_

"Why would a top notch medical examiner, not do an autopsy on one of their own team?"

_"It could be that she couldn't bring herself to cutting that person up."_

"Maybe. I almost ratted her out."

_"Almost?" _

"Yeah, I stopped myself."

"_Good thing too. Listen I'm going to get off here. You better do what you have to do."_

"Ok ok. I'll see you later?"

_"Yeah bye."_

"Bye." She hung up her cell. Sara was happy that he called her. She needed that right now. She left Syracuse for him. He liked Miami better than New York and Sara promised him that she would come with him.

Sara finally found the autopsy report needed and started opening the corpse up when…

"Alexx I was hoping that you have that corpse…you're not Alexx." The guy said as he came into the autopsy room.

"Do I look like a tall African American woman?" Sara commented as she pulled the bone saw from the basket near the ceiling.

"No, where is she?" He asked.

"At a crime scene with Horatio. You are?" She looked up and saw a Cuban guy staring at her.

"Eric Delko…you must be Sara Robins." He said as he walked around the autopsy table to end up right across from her.

"What does everyone know my name?" Eric chuckled.

"Pretty much. When a new person comes in, we make sure to at least know their name."

"Hmm, I see. Could you stand back, this is going to be messy." Sara started up the bone saw and slowly ran the saw down the rib cage slicing bone and cartilage. After she turned off the saw, she looked at Eric.

"So Eric, is this the body you are looking for?"

"Yeah."

"It's going to take awhile, unless you want to help me?" Sara saw him think it over.

"Ok." He pulled on some gloves and followed Sara's lead as she investigated and documented the body, checking Alexx's initial findings.

"Blunt force trauma on the chest and abdomen. Severe cracked ribs, four in all; one puncturing the left lung." Sara documented.

"So was this the way he was killed?"

"No, I don't think so. These injuries were sustained post mortem. I'm going to check the stomach contents." Sara cut out the stomach, weighted it, and then recorded it. Finding a sterilized container, she emptied the stomach contents into it.

"Look at this." Sara said a she rifled through the stomach contents. Eric peeked into the container.

"Is that a pill?" He asked.

"Yep." Sara went and grabbed tweezers and a small bag. She plucked the pill out the foul smelling stew. "Don't know what it is exactly. Probably will after the tox screen." She placed the pill into the bag and gave it to Eric.

"I'll test this to see what it is. Might be a new drug."

"Hey what do you know about Tim Speedle?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Eric

Chapter 3 – Eric

"What about him?" Eric asked Sara after Sara placed the corpse back on ice and was following him to the labs.

"I saw his file and in it, it says that he was a CSI and I wondered if you worked with him?" Sara said.

"Yeah, I knew him. He was working here when I started."

"How did he die?"

"Wasn't that in the report in his folder?"

"Actually no, I did not see that. All I saw was a gun analysis report stating his gun malfunctioned."

"Well he was shot in the chest. Must have hit the artery because he was dead in a couple of minutes." Eric looked down. He really did not want to bring up Tim's death. Speed's death hit him really hard; it hit the whole department hard.

"I'm sorry Eric; I shouldn't have brought up the subject."

"That's alright Sara." Eric looked down at Sara. "You said that there wasn't a report on how Speed died?"

"Yes…what are you getting at?"

"That means Alexx lied about doing an autopsy. Lied to us, her colleagues, her friends."

"Maybe she did the autopsy but misplaced the report?"

"Not Alexx, she's too efficient to do a clerical. Show me Speed's folder."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Horatio

Chapter 4 – Horatio

"Alexx, I just got word about someone not filling an important report." Horatio said as he closed his phone.

"Horatio who would do something like that?" Horatio took off his glasses at her.

"You did. You didn't to do the autopsy on Speed."

"But you saw me start the autopsy, Horatio. I…"

"Alexx, what I saw was you preparing his body for the autopsy; I did not necessarily see you start." Alexx kept her head down, a sign that she couldn't hide what she didn't do.

"I couldn't honey, not Tim. Doing an autopsy on him would verify that he is really gone." Tears trickled like little streams down her face.

"I know, but we have to follow the guidelines, even we do not like them. You know what we have to do now?"

"What?" Horatio placed his sunglasses back onto his face.

"We have to exhume Speed's body."

* * *

"The department is in an uproar." Sara said as she sipped her iced chocolate at a coffeehouse near the police department.

"Well I really don't know what to tell you Sara. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Her companion commented.

"I prefer it to be later than sooner." She pouted.

"Now come on, Sara. What do you think they are going to do next?"

"Most likely they're going to exhume the body."

"That sucks." He shook his head. Sara watched him sip the smoothie that she bought for him.

"I guess. My lunch hour is almost up, I should get back."

"Yeah, I guess I need to get going too. You want the bike or the car?" He stood up and hugged her.

"You take the _Ducati_, I'll take the _Explorer_." She stood up and handed him his helmet.

"Ok Sara. I'll see you tonight. Be good." He gave her a stern look with his chocolate eyes.

"I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Calleigh

Chapter 5 – Calleigh

_"Speed!" Horatio shouted as he saw the man pull out his gun and began to shoot. The ladies left of Tim screamed and quickly knelt down underneath the table they were at. Horatio shot his gun and watched quickly as Tim tried his gun but it jammed unexpectedly. The gunman quickly fired and the bullet hit Tim in the chest. Tim fell to the floor as the shooting continued between Horatio and the gunman._

_Horatio was finally able to hit the man as a second gunman came from the back. Horatio fell to the floor then jumped back and shot the second gunman unfortunately missing and the second gunman escaped. _

_"Speed." Horatio called again as he knelt down next to Tim, and grabbed his cell phone. "This is CSI Caine. We have a priority here! I got a man down, shots fired!"_

_"Copy that." The call ended. _

_"You're going to be okay, Speed. You're going to be okay. You'll be fine." Horatio tried to calm Tim down._

_"I – I can't feel anything." Tim said chocking on his blood. Horatio wiped Tim's bloody mouth with a tissue from his pants pocket. _

_"Hang in there." Horatio said. Tim began to convulse as his body began to go into cardiac arrest. "Speed. Speed, keep breathing. Speed."_

_"I can't feel anything!" Tim repeated._

_"I know, I know. I understand. Just hang in, partner."_

Horatio watched as the crane pulled up Tim Speedle's casket from his grave.

"Horatio. Horatio. Are you with us?" Calleigh Duquesne asked. Horatio looked down at Calleigh.

"Sorry Calleigh. Just thinking about that day. Before we entered that jewelry store, we saw a Rolls Royce and Tim commented that he thought that cars were a bad investment. I told him that he might want to get something with doors. He said to me that he had plenty of time for that. Funny how things change so quickly."

"Well you two never knew that _that_ would ever happen." Calleigh commented. Horatio just nodded and watched as the men moved the casket into the CSI van to be sent to the office. "Come on Horatio, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go back to grieving."

"You are absolutely correct."

Sara watched as some of the CSI members moved Tim Speedle's casket into the autopsy room.

"Sara," Horatio entered the room. "I want you to do this autopsy. You are an outside person without any bias to what happened."

"Sure Horatio." She pulled on her gloves and moved towards the casket, grabbing a crowbar from a table. She positioned the crowbar between the pieces of wood and began to wretch the casket lid open. Sara placed the crowbar back onto the table and started to open the lid. What she saw was something she never saw before. "Horatio. Could you come over here?" She asked.

"What is it Sara?" He moved to where she was. He saw what Sara was looking at. "Well this is a new twist."

The casket was filled with sandbags. Tim was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Ryan

Chapter 6 – Ryan

"Why would someone remove Speed's body?" Horatio asked Sara, but it sound to her like he was asking himself.

"I wouldn't know Horatio. But someone took effort into making it look like he was in there." Sara answered.

"So you believe that he was never placed in there in the first place?"

"I'm not sure. I'll run tests on the fabric to see if there is any embalming fluid."

"Good, you do that. I'll check the funeral home that arranged the funeral." Horatio flipped opened his cell phone and began to talk with information while he left the room. Sara began to remove the various sizes of sandbags from within the casket onto the paper covered body scale.

"Hey Sara!" Ryan Wolfe called out as he entered the autopsy room.

"Hey Wolfe." Sara said while she continued taking out the sandbags.

"I have the results of that tox screen that Delko did."

"That's great, could you put it on the desk. I'll look at it later.

"What are you doing?" He asked after watching Sara for a while.

"Working with Horatio on the disappearance of Tim Speedle's body." She said nonchalantly.

"You mean the CSI that was shot?"

"Yes." Sara placed down that last sandbag onto the scale and looked at Ryan. "Also, I'm guessing that the total weight of these sandbags will come out to be the weight of Tim Speedle."

"Only one way to figure that out." Ryan said. Sara smiled.

"Ok." Sara began to say. "It reads 153 lbs/69.4 kilos. Wolfe could you check the pre-autopsy report on Speedle on the table?" Wolfe picked up the report. "What does it say is his weight?"

"153 lbs/69.4 kilos, exactly the amount of sandbags there." He grabbed a sandbag and placed it on the autopsy table. "I wonder what happened to Alexx?" Ryan said as he began to open the sandbag.

"Horatio said that the head medical examiner pulled her in for a meeting." Sara began checking the lining for embalming fluids. "He also said to not let her in here."

"Why?" Ryan asked but all Sara could do was to give a shrug.

"The chief is really pissed at Alexx about this Speedle guy. I don't know what he'll do."

"We'll just have to wait. Are you finished with collecting a sample?"

"It looks like there is no trace of any embalming fluids. I don't believe he was even placed inside the casket." Ryan pulled out his cell and began to dial Horatio's number.

"H…Ryan. Sara just reported that there is no fluid within the casket lining." Ryan listened to Horatio then quickly gave the phone to Sara.

"Yes, Horatio?" Sara asked.

"Sara, I've just asked the funeral home and they've said that a private mortician had done the embalming process before they'd received Speed's body. So that means that somewhere between exiting the morgue and entering the funeral home was when his body was taken."

"Body snatchers Horatio? Sounds too much like Burke and Harre."

"With one exception. Speed wasn't killed by the body snatchers."

"Well let's hope."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Yelina

Chapter 7 – Yelina

"Suspended!" Alexx said in alarm.

"Be grateful, I'm not firing you." The chief medical examiner said. "Sara Robins will be taking over your cases as of right now. I'm sorry Alexx but what you did is inconceivable, even if he was a colleague. You will be suspended for the spans of one month. Right now I suggest that you go back to reception and wait until someone has collected your things." He stood up and gestured Alexx out the door.

When she left, he sat down back at his desk.

"Why did you do this Alexx?" He said to himself.

* * *

"I'm home." Sara called out. The sound of dishes clanging were coming from the kitchen, telling her that he was there. Suddenly, a wet nose was pressed against her leg. "Hello Poe." She said as she ruffled her husky's head.

"How was work?" He said from the kitchen.

"It was alright." She said somberly as she was following Poe into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and watched as he was finishing fixing dinner.

"Just alright?" He asked. He placed a plate of teriyaki chicken in front then sat across from her. She stared at him and began to play with her food.

"Yeah. This situation at work about the fallen CSI is getting to me. I'm now acting as day shift now."

"Alexx was fired?"

"More like on a prolong suspension. Horatio has his entire department on this case. I'm taking over all of Alexx's cases, as well as my own. I'm exhausted." She placed her chopsticks down. She took a deep breath and exhaled, resting her chin on her chest. He stood up, she heard from the scrapping on his chair against the linoleum floor. He stood next to her and began to rub her shoulders.

"You my dear friend are an angel." She said to him as he released the tension in her shoulders and upper back.

"No Sara, you are an angel. Without you I would not be here." He gripped her shoulder in a slight squeeze and took her plate as well as his into the living area.

She followed him and sat beside him on the couch. She took back her plate and chopsticks, slowly beginning to eat.

"Sara, thank you." He said. She looked up from her plate. He was staring back at her with his brown eyes. Her heart felt light, like it possibly was filled with air.

"You're welcome." She replied. "I think I am done for the evening, I'm just going to be heading onto bed." She placed her plate down onto the coffee table and headed into the bedroom.

She could hear him back in the kitchen cleaning up. She was nervous, but for the reason she wasn't so sure about. She grew up with him, thought of him as her brother, but yet the feeling within her chest felt oddly fascinating. She meandered around her room taking off her clothes and finding her bedclothes. She entered the bathroom turning on the faucets to take a bath.

When she finally was settled with the amount of water in the tub, she let herself be submerged within the warm-hot citrus scented water.

She reflected back to the day she had. She was in a world of hurt if they knew what she knew. Why let her be a part of this? What she knew was something if anything but spectacular. It should have never happened.

When she was satisfied with her thoughts finally, she let the water drain out from the tub and began to towel off. She placed her pajamas on and came into the bedroom.

He was there. In her bed. He has been this way since he came back. He could not be alone at night, for he would have night-terrors and only she was able to keep him calm.

She pulled back the sheets and slid into bed. He closed the book he was reading and placed in upon the bedside table. He was shirtless and she could see the scar that nearly ended his life. That inch diameter scar amongst the dark hair of his chest. She was so scared that she lost him forever.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a concerned look in his eyes. He rubbed her arm and made her cradle into his body.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully soon I will be."


End file.
